Kyra Lockwood
History Kyra Lockwood is the youngest daughter of the Scientists Donny, and Maddie Lockwood. Kyra's family is made up of all scientists, she is the only one who is not yet working as a scientist. When Kyra grew up she was never like her other siblings, she never gloated over the fact she was smarter than others, she was more settle about it. Growing up was not hard on her at first, her family lived in a gated neighborhood, with nice houses and people. But she always thought her family worked for a company that studied the body. But little did she know they were scientist for the MRD working on a cure, and testing on homeless, and runaway mutants. Her family never told her because they thought she'd be against it and refuse to help them, so they waited and waited for her to become of age. While they were waiting no one knew her grandma was also a Mutant. Her grandma had the ability to open portals. Her grandma hid the fact she was a mutant so her family, wouldn't start testing their children. All of this changed when Kyra turned 16, when she was 16 she found out her family were using mutants, to test their new products, and make new products. When Kyra found out she was so angry, but things changed when their new gear started working and scanned her as a mutant. This made all scientists including her parents turn on her. This is when her mutation kicked in and she managed to manipulate the floor throwing them back. This meant she could manipulate all things matter. Her mother shot her with a tranquilizing dart stunning her. When Kyra woke up she was in a cell, her brother and sister made to contain mutants. Her family filed a fake police report claiming she was "missing", but she never was they were testing on her. Kyra's father told her it was for a "good cause" and they are only sacrificing her out of love. This did not sit well with Kyra, as they were preparing to cut her open, she screamed in fear and, anger causing the tables to explode killing everyone near her but her family. Her grandmother sensed her mutation, as a portal opened and she saved Kyra. Before Lauren could save her, Kyra accidentally made the building fall to pieces. Lauren Grace took Kyra to the X-Mansion to train with her new ability. But due to 6 months of torture Kyra was afraid to open up to people so it took a year for her to trust the institute, but now she's 18 and trusts them with her life, and she is a useful part of their team. Powers and Abilities Powers: * Fundamental Forces Manipulation: Kyra is a rare mutant who has the ability to control all Fundamental forces, her powers have been said to be able to kill a whole country if she tries too. * Electromagnetism Manipulation ** Atomic Manipulation ** EM Spectrum Manipulation ** Radiation Manipulation ** Zero-Point Energy Manipulation *** Gamma Manipulation *** Gamma Vision: Kyra can see everyone invisible or not, via their Gamma Rays. ** Matter Manipulation ** Molecular Manipulation ** Quantum Manipulation ** Subatomic Manipulation ** Magnetism Manipulation *** Magnetic Force-Fields: Kyra's force-fields have been said to withstand war missiles, and even volcanic eruptions. *** Telepathic Shield/Resistance: Kyra has the ability to be aware and immune to telepathic attacks, her shield has only ever been able to be bypassed once by Charles, and even that took him hours. *** Electromagnetism Teleportation: Kyra has the ability to turn her body into pure electromagnetism energy and travel through metals, and electronics. * Gravity Manipulation ** Astronomical Object Manipulation ** Gravitational Singularity Generation ** Space-Time Distortion ** Weight Manipulation ** Wormhole Creation *** Portals: She possesses the ability to use her wormholes as portals to travel to other dimensions, or around the world, there has been no limitation to her portals as long as the place has a gravitational pull. ** Crushing ** Gravity Telekinesis: Kyra possesses the ability to move objects similar to telekinesis but by manipulating the gravitational pull * Strong Force Manipulation ** Collision Inducement ** Electric Field Negation ** Elemental Transmutation ** Matter Creation ** Nuclear Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation ** Disassembly ** Electro-Weak Force Manipulation ** Light Manipulation ** Microwave Manipulation Limitations * Knowledge: Kyra can only manipulate the parts of fundamental forces, in which she knows about.